1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to house decks and more specifically it relates to an improved decking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous house decks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain wooden horizontal floors raised above the level of adjacent ground areas, which project from the sides of building structures to be utilized for dining and recreation. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.